Organizations find it necessary to validate data, including payment or identification information. Data validation is the process of ensuring that data to be processed is correct, free of unnecessary or unwanted data, and typically involves testing against a list of valid items or algorithms.
Validation can be computationally intensive, create unwanted delays, and render confidential information more accessible to compromise. Confidential information may be more accessible to compromise because conventional data validation systems render encrypted confidential information into cleartext for validation within applications that may be subject to compromise.
Given the costs involved with breaches of security, organizations demand hardened and more secure validation of data.